


How Many Ways Can a Fox and a Rabbit Fall in Love?

by PullTogether



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PullTogether/pseuds/PullTogether
Summary: Nick tells a seemingly disconnected series of stories about how he and Judy fell in love. Minor canon divergence explores how a small difference in what happened at the museum has some major repercussions.





	1. Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to theslackerking for allowing me to use the awesome image for the cover. He can be found at theslackerking-blog.tumblr.com and theslackerking.deviantart.com

****

 

**Chapter 1: Honeymoon**

 

_ I’ll never forget the night a lone fox wandered into the Olvido Bay Hotel bar. We never saw many there, and they were always really twitchy. But not this guy. He casually glanced around the empty bar as he walked towards me, calm and collected while he gave the place a quick once-over. Which wasn’t difficult, since it’s just your typical small open air establishment next to the hotel’s outdoor pool. _

_ He sat at the end of the bar and ordered a Mai Tai. And then he started fiddling with the wedding band on his left paw while he waited for me to make his drink, so I knew something was eating at him. I figured it probably had to do with the rabbit I saw him arguing with earlier. I’ve tended bar for awhile, and it’s my duty to play therapist sometimes. At least that’s what I tell myself, so I don’t feel bad when I dig into the private lives of patrons. _

 

Sal placed the drink on a coaster in front of the fox and nodded at his paw. “Who’s the lucky lady?”

The fox smiled and plucked the umbrella out of his drink. “Her name’s Judy.”

“Mine’s Sal, by the way.”

He reached out and shook Sal’s paw. “Nick. Nick Wilde.”

_ I could tell he wanted to talk, and yet he didn’t. Got quite a few like that in the bar, actually. You’d be surprised how stressful vacations can be, when you’re stuck somewhere having fun with the mammals you love. _

 

Sal asked, “You two have your first fight?”

Nick laughed and exhaled, like he’d been holding his breath. “Yeah, at least the first one as a married couple. We’re on our honeymoon.” 

“Congrats. On the marriage, not the fighting. Wanna talk about it?”

“Thanks.” Sal waited for him to say more, but instead Nick asked, “You married?”

Sal laughed. “Oh hell no.”

Nick’s tone had an unexpected edge when he replied, “Then what does an old bachelor beaver know about relationships?”

 

_ That did it. We muskrats hate when mammals mistake us for beavers _ .

 

Sal blurted out, “I’m no rodent, fox. You can come back here and take a look at my tail, if you don’t believe--”

Nick chuckled, a sly smirk on his face as he interrupted Sal. “I’ll pass.” He took a long sip of his drink.

 

_ Damn, he was just messing with me, the sly devil. Then he told me he knew I wasn’t a beaver, because he saw me earlier when he was arguing with Judy. _

_ I pretended to grumble and wipe down the bar, but I had to admit it was a clever way to shift the conversation. Still, I never was one to give up easily. _

 

After a moment Sal asked, “What was the fight about?”

Nick sighed. “Nothing really… it was just dumb, to be honest.”

Sal nodded sagely and continued cleaning, until he finally gave up waiting for Nick to say more and asked, “So, how did a fox and a rabbit get together?” Nick raised an eyebrow, and Sal added, “I’ll comp you a second drink if you tell me.”

Nick rolled his eyes. “Fine. Something a tad less fruity this time, please.”

 

_ Nobody can resist a free drink. _

 

***

 

Nick wasn’t looking forward to the annual ZPD holiday party. He’d been working there long enough to learn what happened when you mixed his fellow officers with alcohol. Besides, he didn’t have a date, a fact which he’d tried to use as an excuse while talking to Clawhauser.

“Don’t worry Nick, I can set you up.”

Nick wasn’t sure he’d heard the cheetah right. “I’m sorry?”

“With a date. I can set you up with a blind date.”

Before the tod could come up with a snarky reply, Judy bounced through the front door of ZPD headquarters. “Hey Nick, hey Clawhauser!”

The cheetah replied, “Hey Judy! Still coming to the party?”

“You bet! I can’t wait,” she said enthusiastically over her shoulder as she hurried towards the bullpen.

Clawhauser grinned. “See, even Judy is going.”

 

Nick told himself he’d only accepted the cheetah’s offer so he could keep an eye on his cute bunny partner going to her first ZPD party. He texted Clawhauser that he was on his way, before he put on a black turtleneck sweater and his cleanest slacks. Nick showed up fashionably late, but when he stepped through the door of Clawhauser’s apartment, he realized he’d left his phone on the counter at home. Now if things went south, he’d have to think of something besides pretending his Aunt Gertie was calling from her deathbed if he needed to escape.

He paused in front of the open hallway closet and tried to figure out how he’d hang his jacket, since he couldn’t reach any of the hangers. He moved to catch the attention of a taller mammal when he saw a familiar pair of long gray ears swivel in his direction. Judy walked over and he couldn’t help but notice the form fitting teal dress she had on, unlike anything he’d seen her wear before.

He finally tore his gaze away from her outfit when she said, “Hey Nick. Clawhauser just told me my date’s supposed to be here any minute.” He noticed she ever so subtly bounced up and down as she spoke.

Slow realization dawned on Nick. “Wait… he set you up on a blind date too?”

He looked down the hallway towards the living room, where several single officers were mingling together. Then he realized how they were all paired off and laughed. “Why that sly cheetah…” He subtly pointed with his muzzle and Judy glanced over her shoulder. “Wolfard is hanging out with that gal from accounting, and Delgato is hanging out with that lioness from narcotics… what’s her name-”

Judy gave him a puzzled look. “So?”

“Don’t you get it, Carrots? I don’t see a single mammal here who doesn’t work at the ZPD. Clawhauser set us up with each other.” Nick sighed and shook his head. “I knew this was a terrible idea-”

Judy was about to reply when an inebriated polar bear stumbled down the hallway towards them. He staggered closer, nearly stepping on Nick and Judy, who both dived out of his way and into the closet. The bear leaned on the open door, which slammed shut before he collapsed in a heap against it.

In the now suddenly dark closet, Judy made an irritated noise. “I can’t reach the doorknob.”

“I could give you a boost so you can reach it.”

“I don’t want you to look up my dress!”

“Oh come on, Fluff. It’s dark in here.”

“I know you can see in the dark!”

“I promise I won’t look. Scouts honor. In fact, I’ll just kneel and you can climb up on my shoulders.” He crouched down and faced the door. “Ok, ready.”

Judy crawled up on his back and turned the knob, but even both of them pushing together couldn’t make the door budge an inch.

Nick said, “It sounded like Grizzoli fell down out there after he nearly stomped on us.”

Judy put her ear against the door and sighed. “Yeah, I can hear him snoring.”

The music got louder, so loud that the door actually vibrated from the crashing beat. Judy hopped down and Nick pounded on the door. “Hey, let us out of here!”

“There’s no way they can hear us, Nick.” Judy’s voice rose angrily.  “I swear, when I get out of here…”

Nick said, “I forgot my phone, Fluff. Maybe try calling someone?”

“I didn’t feel like bringing a purse, and there’s nowhere to keep a phone in this dress.”

Nick replied, “I’m afraid to ask where your keys are then.”

Judy giggled and Nick couldn’t help but chuckle too. There was an awkward silence before he said, “You know, you look really nice tonight, Judy.”

He could practically hear the blush in her voice. “Thanks. You look pretty sharp too, Slick.” They both fidgeted nervously for a few moments before she spoke again. “I don’t feel so good. Whatever was in that drink Clawhauser gave me earlier doesn’t seem to be agreeing with me.”

Nick sniffed around for a moment, before he pulled Judy closer to one of the articles of clothing hanging in the closet. “Well if you’re gonna hurl, make sure you don’t miss Clawhauser’s jacket.”

 

***

 

Sal leaned on the bar as Nick finished his story. “We just sat there in the dark all evening talking, until someone finally opened the closet. Since we were both leaning on the door, we spilled out on the ground in front of everyone, which of course made things even more embarrassing. Luckily I was able to convince Judy to go home instead of tearing into everyone right then and there.”

Nick finished his drink. “The hilarious thing is, we’d both somehow managed to let it slip to Clawhauser that we were attracted to each other, so bless his donut loving heart he decided to help things along in his own bumbling way. It wasn’t until the next week that I told her about my feelings.” He looked morosely at the empty glass in his paws and added, “Of course if you ask Judy, she’ll say she was the one who confessed her feelings for me first.”

Nick stood and tossed a few bills on the bar. “Thanks, Sal. Keep the change. We’ve both had enough time to cool off, so I better go apologize to her and try to salvage the rest of this vacation.”

Sal simply nodded and said, “Good luck.”

 

_ Yep, Nick Wilde always had a story to tell, but if there’s one thing I learned over the years: when it comes to his stories, it’s never easy separating the lies from the truth. _


	2. Summer Vacation

**Chapter 2: Summer vacation**

 

_ I didn’t see Nick again until the following summer. Him and his bunny were lounging by the pool, and I’m kinda surprised I remembered who he was. I saw so many mammals in that job, they all started to blend together after awhile, but I guess it’s hard to forget a fox who married a rabbit. _

_ Nick didn’t come by the bar until later that evening. He was alone, and I could tell something was up when he made a beeline for the chair at the end of the bar and ordered a drink before he was even seated. _

 

As he made Nick’s drink, Sal noticed the fox was absentmindedly fiddling with his wedding ring. “Worried about that bunny wife of yours again? She looked happy earlier today. Shoulda come over and I woulda comped you both a drink.”

Nick shrugged. “We were in a hurry to go check out the beach and I figured we’d both get drinks here tonight, but she was stung by a jellyfish a few hours ago and they had to evac her to Zootopia General. She wouldn’t let me come on the chopper with her, told me she was fine and I should stay here… but I can’t. I’m just killing time until I catch the train back to the city in a few hours.”

Sal nodded. “Don’t worry, she’s young and healthy, so I’m sure she’ll be fine.” Nick sat quietly as he gulped down his drink and continued to play with his wedding band. Sal finally broke the silence. “Tell me again... how was it you two fell for each other?”

The question jarred Nick out of his thoughts. A smarmy grin crept onto his muzzle, and he said, “Yeah, I may have changed a few details when I told you last time.” He finished his drink and held up the empty glass. “Maybe a free refill will help me remember it right?”

 

***

 

Nick hadn’t expected to find himself in Bunnyburrow on his birthday, but when Judy insisted he come along with her to the carrot festival or corn fair or whatever it was they were going to, he couldn’t say no. He figured she’d asked him to come along so her mom would quit trying to set her up with yet another young buck. Except the joke was on him, because when he got there, Mrs. Hopps had decided to set Nick up with some local yokel vixen named Kaitlyn  instead.

The fair was starting to wind down for the evening and Nick had finally managed to escape from the vixen after Judy texted him. She’d remembered her promise to take him for his first ride on a Ferris wheel, and as he wandered towards the midway the beginnings of an idea crept into his head.

While he waited for Judy, Nick approached the buck operating the Ferris wheel and said, “Can I ask you a favor?” The rabbit nodded and Nick pulled a twenty and thrust it into his paw. “When my friend gets here, could you give us a few extra go-arounds?”

The rabbit nodded and smiled as he pocketed the money. “Sure thing.”

A few minutes later, Judy arrived and they climbed into a seat on the otherwise empty Ferris wheel. The operator started the ride and with a lurch they were moving. After a few rotations, they swung around to the top and the ride stopped. They both quietly stared out across the now mostly empty fairgrounds as Nick enjoyed the view and struggled with what he wanted to tell her.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Nick was just starting to regret drinking what probably was about a gallon of blueberry tea over the course of the evening, when Judy peeked over the edge and said, “Where is Amos… I told him to give us extra time, not strand us up here!”

Until that moment Nick hadn’t realized how long the ride had been stopped. A look of realization dawned across his face and he smiled. “You know the ride operator?”

“Of course I know him. He’s my brother.”

“And you asked him to let us ride longer?”

Judy blushed and nodded. “I even paid him a few extra dollars.”

Nick laughed. “You bunnies are way sneakier than most mammals give you credit for.” There was another long silence before he spoke again. “I really need to go to the little foxes room.” Judy looked puzzled and he rolled his eyes. “I really need to go to the bathroom.”

“Ohhhh.” She thought for a moment and added, “Maybe I could climb down-”

He grabbed her shoulder when she started to stand up. “Oh no you don’t. I’ll be fine.”

Even as he spoke, Nick shifted uncomfortably. Judy noticed his obvious growing distress and giggled. “Well then, just pee over the edge. I won’t look.”

Nick glanced down at the crowd gathering below and could swear at least half of Judy’s family was standing around the base of the Ferris wheel staring up at them. “It’s not you looking that I’m worried about.” He scowled and glanced her way. “Also, that’s really unsanitary.”

 

***

 

“I thought my bladder was going to explode by the time Judy was finally able to reach someone on her phone. And it was so late, most of the youngest Hopps kits were already asleep, scattered around the fair wherever they could find someplace comfy to crash. We had to borrow a wheelbarrow to haul all of them back to the vehicles.” He paused and finished his drink. “Judy thought how I’d handled the kits all day was really sweet, and the way I remember it, we shared our first kiss under the full moon after I told her that I loved her.” Nick glanced at his phone. “Well, thanks for the drinks. I’d better run if I’m gonna catch the next train.”

Sal said, “See you both next time.” 

Nick nodded. “Thanks, Sal.” He tossed a few bills on the bar and walked away while opening the Zuber app on his phone.

 

_ It was odd how different his story was that time… I figured he must just be pulling my leg. Though it made me wonder... which one was the true story? Or were they both lies, and the truth was something else entirely? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to /u/Atojiso on reddit for the prompt that inspired this chapter.


	3. Anniversary #3

**Chapter3: Anniversary #3**

 

_ One evening I came back to work after a quick bathroom break to find Nick already sitting at the bar in his usual spot. He looked exhausted, and the bobcat sitting next to him trying to talk his ear off seemed completely oblivious. _

_ I tried to hurry up a sloth who was waiting to pay his bill so I could rescue Nick, but the bobcat was already gone by the time I finished up and walked over. _

 

Sal spoke to Nick, who was staring at his phone. “Well well, if it isn’t Nick Wilde. Sorry it took me so long.”

Nick set his phone on the bar and grinned. “Hey Sal. I thought she’d never leave.”

Sal laughed. “You look like you could use a drink.” 

Nick began fidgeting with his wedding ring. “Yes, yes I could.”

“What’ll it be? And how’s the missus?”

Nick didn’t speak for so long that at first Sal thought the fox hadn’t heard him. “She’s fine.” He picked up his phone and glanced at it before he added, “How about we start with a Gin and Tonic?” Nick went back to staring at his phone while Sal made his drink.

Eventually, Nick finished his drink and ordered another. He sipped it quietly, occasionally glancing at his phone until the glass was empty. Finally, Nick broke the silence. “It’s our 3rd anniversary.”

Sal nodded exuberantly. “Congrats to you both! You should bring her by for a free round.”

“Yeah, I’ll have to do that.” Nick got up to leave, then paused and added, “Though I have to tell you… remember my story from last time? I may have fabricated a few details.”

Sal couldn’t help but laugh. “You don’t say?” He refilled Nick’s glass and the fox began his story.

 

***

 

Nick was nervous as he adjusted the driver side mirror. Being a fox in the city with ready access to public transportation, he’d never learned to drive. However, if he were going to make it through the academy, he’d at least need to know the basics. Luckily Judy was more than willing to help him learn, so she took him to an empty parking lot in the used car she’d bought recently.

After Judy patiently showed him how to gently press the finicky clutch to shift gears and gave him a few other pointers, she switched to the passenger seat. Nick spent the next fifteen minutes carefully adjusting the mirrors, steering wheel, and seat until Judy began to thump her foot impatiently.

Nick adjusted the rearview mirror again. “Can’t be too careful, Carrots.” Finally, he was ready to drive. Nick started the engine, but the car stalled with a jerk when he let out the clutch too quickly. He started the car and tried again, but even when he gently lifted his foot off the pedal, the car sputtered and died a second time.

Judy huffed. “Here Nick, let me show you again.”

She unbuckled her seatbelt, and to Nick’s horror she crawled over the center console and into his lap. “Judy, what the hell-”

“Oh, hush. I’m not changing the settings and then waiting for you to adjust everything back again.” Nick could swear she snuggled back into him, and he felt like his brain was going to explode.

 

***

 

Nick grinned. “I know she did it on purpose. It only took her a few seconds after she hopped into my lap to figure out how I really felt about her,” he said with a sly wink. Sal chuckled and shook his head as Nick dropped a few bills on the bar and stood. “See ya, Sal.”

 

_ As he walked away, I was floored when Nick did something I’d never seen anyone do before; he slipped his wedding band off and put it in his pocket. I’d seen patrons take their ring off before they arrived at the bar, but never when they left. _


	4. We’ll Always Have Olvido Bay

**Chapter 4: We’ll Always Have Olvido Bay**

 

_ I liked working the late shift. The bar was usually pretty empty and way less hectic, though now and then a pool party would make for a busy night. On one such occasion, I noticed Nick lounging around the pool, until the place emptied out and he practically sprinted over to sit where he always did at the bar. _

 

Sal wiped down the bar. “So, did you bring your bunny with you this time?”

Nick nodded. “I would have left Judy at home, but it’s our fifth anniversary after all.”

Sal chuckled. “No, I mean when are you bringing her by for that free drink?”

“Maybe next time. It’s been a long day, and she’s resting in our room. Can I get a beer? Whatever you’ve got would be fine.”

Sal nodded and moved to get Nick’s drink. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re hiding her from me. ‘Fraid I’ll steal her away?”

Nick laughed. “Yeah, that’s gotta be it.”

“She seemed happy enough when I saw you both at the pool earlier today.”

Nick said somberly, “She really did.”

The fox played with his phone until Sal plopped the drink down on the bar. “Alright, what’s your story this time?”

 

***

 

Nick had no idea what to get Judy for her birthday, but after quizzing her various relatives, he discovered she was particularly fond of banana desserts. He’d never been much of a cook, but after searching online and looking at a few recipes, he figured banana bread wouldn’t be that hard to make. He wasn’t sure if rabbits were allergic to walnuts or not, so he decided to use raisins instead.

 

Nick growled in frustration as he put the smoking pan down on top of the stove. His previous two attempts had been a bit too brown on the outside, but undercooked in the middle, so he’d lowered the temperature but had apparently let it cook too long. Nick had planned ahead and bought enough ingredients for extra loaves, but now he looked at the much diminished pile of items and sighed. He was debating if he had enough of everything to try again, when there was a quiet knock on his door.

Nick grumbled. “Of course she’d be early today.”

He answered the door and tried not to laugh when she scrunched up her nose. “Hey Nick. What’s that smell?”

“Hey Carrots. It’s your birthday present!” She followed him into the kitchen and he presented the latest loaf with a flourish.

Judy looked at Nick quizzically. “What is it?”

“Why it’s a charcoal banana brick.” Nick nervously rubbed the back of his neck with one paw. “Maybe I could take you out to dinner instead?”

  
  


***

 

“We ended up going to a fancy place named  Antonio’s.” He glanced at his phone and hastily added, “I gotta run.”

 

_ And just like last time, I saw Nick take off his wedding ring and put it in his pocket after he stepped away from the bar. _

_ I spent a lot of time wondering why he was doing it over the next few years. I saw Nick and Judy come to the hotel on vacation now and then, and they seemed happy. He always came by the bar for a drink, but he never brought her. _

_ The last part wasn’t surprising. Sometimes mammals saw the bar as a place to escape whatever was bothering them, so I stopped bugging him to bring Judy by and just let him tell his stories. _

 

Sal grinned as the fox sat in his usual spot. “You come by to bum a free drink and tell me more lies?”

Nick managed a small smile. “I’m not lying, just telling you what you wanna hear.”

 

***

 

Judy had never seen a horror movie before, and she wasn’t keen on watching one alone. Since bunnies in general weren’t too fond of being frightened, she could never find anyone back in Bunnyburrow to watch one with her, and there was no way Judy would have gone to see one in a theater. She might jump or scream, and that would have been too embarrassing.

When Judy revealed all of this to Nick one day, he raised an eyebrow and said, “But watching scary movies in a theater is half the fun.” He thought about it for a few moments, and added, “Tell you what, Carrots. Leave it to me. I think I’ve got an idea you’ll like.”

A few weeks later, he surprised Judy with the promise of a classic horror movie in a theater that they’d have all to themselves.

Judy asked hesitantly, “What are we seeing?”

“Zootopian Werewolf in Podunk.”

She rolled her eyes. “Sounds cheesy.”

“Oh, you have no idea, Fluff.”

Nick knew a guy who owned a small independent theater downtown. Hidden in an alley between two large buildings, the theater was much smaller than any Judy had seen before. Even though the one back in Bunnyburrow was bigger and newer, Le Petit Theatre, or “The Petit”, had a certain classic charm to it.

They sat next to each other in the middle of the empty theater and shared a large tub of popcorn between them. Ominous music filled the air as the lights dimmed.

Nick accidentally brushed her paw while he was grabbing some popcorn, and Judy yipped in surprise. Then she whispered, “Sorry.”

Nick spoke in a teasing voice, “It’s just us, so it’s ok if you talk in a normal voice. And it’s a little early to be jumpy, isn’t it? The movie hasn’t even started yet!”

“Yeah, but the music is creepy.”

As the evening progressed, Nick spent more and more time glancing at Judy, who was entirely engrossed in the movie. Sometimes her body trembled, and her ears alternated between shooting straight up and laying flat against the back of her head, until one jumpscare made her spill her drink.

She looked upset as she glanced at the puddle on the floor, until Nick said, “Don’t worry about it, Carrots. They’ve cleaned up worse.”

Judy smiled and went back to watching the movie, until a few minutes later when she laughed and said, “Why are they going into the creepy house when they hear screams? Shouldn’t they just call 911 instead?”

“Fluff, if any of these mammals were smart, this movie would be about five minutes long.”

A bit later Judy laughed again. “What idiot runs off into the woods by herself?”

Nick smiled but said nothing. He waited quietly, a smug look on his face as he waited for Judy to jump when a werewolf leapt out and started to maul the lost rabbit.

“Urgh.” Judy hid her eyes for a moment, and then peeked out. “Oh yuck.” She covered her eyes again and said, “Tell me when he’s done chomping her to pieces.”

 

While they walked back to her apartment, Judy talked about the movie all the way home. “No one who makes dumb fashion choices like that deserved to live. I mean, for Pete’s sake, who wears heels when they’re going to a cabin in the woods for the weekend?”

Nick chuckled. “So… did you like it?”

“It was okay. Though I really enjoyed the company most of all. Thanks for inviting me and arranging things with the theater. That was really sweet.”

 

***

 

Nick looked almost wistful as he spoke. “After that, movie night at my place became a thing for us. Pretty cliché I know, but they were fun.” He checked his phone before downing his drink and standing up to leave.

Sal blurted out, “Wait, before you go… I’ve been wondering for awhile now, why are you taking your ring off when you leave?”

Nick stared at his wedding band for a moment before he said, “It just makes things… less complicated.”

 

_ It came out a little harsher than I meant it to when I asked if he was pulling any shenanigans behind his wife’s back. He angrily told me that he’d never cheat on Judy, and before I could say anything else, he stormed off. _

 

_ I didn’t see Nick again for almost eight years. _


	5. Just Tell Me That You Love Me

**Chapter 5: Just Tell Me That You Love Me**

 

_ When Nick finally showed up again, he acted like nothing had happened. After that, he kept coming back more and more frequently, and he always had a new story, though he seemed less and less happy each time. _

_ One day in particular, I remember he looked even worse than usual. It had been raining non-stop since the previous day, and the dreary weather probably wasn’t helping his mood. I was surprised when Nick came by the bar and I realized he was already pretty sloshed. I made sure to add extra ice to his drink, and listened as he told me about how he’d retired recently, and how much he and Judy enjoyed coming to the hotel to get away from the city. Something was really bothering him, and I knew I had to be careful asking questions. The last time I got a little too personal he’d disappeared for a really long time. _

 

Nick stared into his drink for a few moments before he broke down and wept. “I’ve tried so hard, but she’s only happy here... I yelled at her tonight, really screamed at her. I’m such a worthless piece of crap.”

Sal was surprised by the sudden outburst. He had a no-touch rule with the patrons, but he really had a hard time not giving his friend a hug, since he looked so miserable.

After a few minutes, Nick pulled himself together and said, “All these times I’ve told you how she fell in love with me… did I ever tell you about when I finally realized I was in love with her?” Sal shook his head and the fox continued. “We came here on vacation, not too long after I joined the force, before we were married, even before we were an item. Our first real vacation together, courtesy of the Mayor’s Office. It seems someone felt Judy and I deserved a long overdue reward for cracking the Nighthowler case. 

“There was a snafu with the reservation. The hotel was full, and the only room available was a suite with one bed. Since it also had a couch, I of course slept there, being the gentlefox that I am. Nightmares about the museum woke me up, and one thing led to another…”

Nick’s eyes teared up, and he looked like he was going to break down again. Instead, he closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths before he spoke. “You’ve been a good friend, Sal. I’m gonna miss our little talks.”

The muskrat’s brow furrowed with concern. “Aww, don’t say that. I’ll be right here, when you come back next time. And don’t worry. Your bunny loves you, and she’ll forgive you.”

Nick spoke softly. “She already has.”

“Well, that’s good, right?” Nick didn’t respond, so Sal asked, “You gonna finish your story?”

The fox swayed slightly in his seat. “Does it matter? It’s always the same,” he said before he took a long sip of his drink.

 

***

 

Nick quietly opened the door to the hotel room and tried to sneak in, hoping to make it to the couch without waking Judy. He shivered when he heard her call from the bedroom, her voice thick with uncertainty. “Nick? Nick, is that you?”

He cringed and hoped Judy wouldn’t notice how much he reeked of alcohol. He went to the bedroom and stood awkwardly in the doorway.

Judy asked, “Is everything okay? How come you’re awake?”

Nick sighed and said, “Just some nightmares about the museum, Carrots...” He trailed off and began to weep.

“Oh Nick, it’s okay.” She patted the bed. “Come sit next to me.” She hugged him and he leaned into her. A few moments passed and she said, “You looked so handsome today when I saw you in the hammock at the beach. I’m sorry I got mad at you for falling asleep.” Nick let out a strangled laugh and she said sharply, “What are you laughing at?”

“I’m not laughing at you. I’m… I’m just surprised you remembered that.”

“What do you mean? Are you saying I don’t remember things?”

“No, no, of course not, Carrots.” He smiled at her wistfully. “I know there are some things you’ll never forget, Judy.”

Later, the rain pattered softly against the window while they quietly made love. Afterwards, Nick hated himself for how much he savored it, just like he did every time they came back to this hotel. He looked at Judy sleeping next to him and held back tears. At least tonight, he’d remembered to tell her that he loved her first.


	6. Silence of the Lamb

**Chapter 6: Silence of the Lamb**

 

_ As suddenly as Nick had re-appeared, he disappeared again, so after not seeing him for almost a year, I decided to head to Zootopia and pay him a visit. I asked around at the ZPD, until a helpful cheetah finally told me about a few places where he might be. _

_ Luckily, I didn’t have to look too long before I found Nick that evening, hanging around a waiting room in the psychiatric wing of Zootopia General Hospital. If he was surprised to see me, he sure didn’t show it. _

 

Nick smiled and stood so he could shake the muskrat’s paw. “It’s good to see you, Sal”

“Good to see you, too. Just figured I’d check on you, since I was in town. So… how are things?”

They stared at each other awkwardly for a few moments, until Nick nervously rubbed the back of his neck and said, “The answer to that is pretty complicated.” He was silent again, as he struggled with what he was going to say next. Finally, Nick settled on, “I really do owe you an explanation. I’ve told you how Judy and I fell in love, but there’s definitely more to what really happened.”

Sal raised an eyebrow and said sardonically, “What a surprise.” 

The muskrat pulled out a hip flask and offered it to Nick, who laughed and shook his head. “No thanks, I’m trying to cut back.” He rubbed his paws together nervously and said, “It’s gonna take awhile to explain, so let’s go pay someone a visit while we talk.”

They walked past the nurse’s station, and the rhino behind the desk gave Nick a curt nod which the fox returned. Then she buzzed them through the locked entry, behind which was a long hallway lined with doors.

They started down the hallway and Sal asked, “How are you able to just wander through the psychiatric wing?”

A small smile played across Nick’s lips. “I came here all the time before I retired, so they probably just got used to seeing me, and assume it’s ok for me to be here. Passing along a few boxes of donuts now and then didn’t hurt either, I’m sure.” They stopped in front of one of the doors where Nick glanced through a small observation window and said, “Go ahead, take a look.”

Sal peered inside the padded cell, where he saw a white sheep strapped to a chair and wearing a muzzle. Her eyes stared vacantly and her lips fluttered as she ground her teeth.

  
  


Sal gaped. “Is that-?” Before Nick could reply, the muskrat read her name on the clipboard next to the door:  **Dawn Bellwether** .

Nick nodded. “Let’s keep walking. She gets pretty bitey, so they must be about to take her somewhere if she’s strapped down and has the muzzle on. Probably time for her to go to art therapy or something.” Nick grinned and Sal chuckled at his joke.

They retraced their steps and after a moment Nick said, “She hasn’t spoken a single word since that day at the museum.”

Sal was thoughtful for a moment before he spoke. “The newspapers were pretty vague about what happened.”

“Of course they were. The Chief of police at the time, Chief Bogo, did a great job of keeping things hush-hush. Couldn’t have the whole truth come out about the heroes of Zootopia. Even I don’t remember exactly what happened, but between what Judy told me, Chief Bogo’s report, and the camera footage, I can piece it together well enough.”

 

***

 

Judy looked up at the sheep on the rim of the pit and said defiantly, “What are you gonna do, kill me?”

Dawn Bellwether chuckled as she spoke. “Oh nooo, of course not.” The sheep whipped the gun out. ”He is.”

Bellwether fired at Nick, but the gun jammed. She pulled the slide back and shrieked when blue liquid dribbled onto her. Bellwether dropped the gun and started to panic, frantically wiping her hooves on her clothes, until she froze and sniffed at the smell of blueberries in the air.

The sheep pulled a frilly kerchief from her pocket and daintily wiped off her hooves before she retrieved the gun and begin cleaning it as well. She sneered down at Nick and Judy and said in a frosty voice, “Very clever. I’ll deal with you two in a moment.” Bellwether nodded at the other three sheep, who followed her as she walked away from the pit and out of sight.

“Carrots, what-”

Judy quickly put a paw to Nick’s lips. “Shush.” She raised her ears and leaned in the direction the sheep had disappeared as she tried to hear what they were saying.

Moments later, Bellwether reappeared on the edge of the pit. “You two think you’re sooooo clever, don’t you?”

Nick and Judy both looked up at her, and too late they realized the other sheep had fanned out around the pit to shoot them both with tranquilizer darts. Once the fox and rabbit had been neutralized, one of the sheep left and returned with a ladder. He descended into the pit, where he soon found the Nighthowler pellet in Nick’s pocket.

Once he’d handed it over to Bellwether and she loaded the blue pellet into the gun, she said, “Put the ladder back, and then all three of you disappear.” Moments later, she shot the fox and began to wait.

Judy woke up first, and not long after, Nick did as well. He snarled before he lunged at her and Judy dodged aside. Bellwether cackled, then called the ZPD while Judy tried to reason with Nick.

“Nick, it’s me, Judy.” Her voice was frantic. “Nick, I know you’re in there. Fight it, Nick.” She was just able to hobble out of the way as he leapt at her again. They dodged back and forth for a few minutes, until Nick snarled and charged at Judy. She grabbed him by the neck and pushed him aside, causing Nick to slam headfirst into the wall and collapse.

Suddenly, Judy looked at her paws and screamed. It took Bellwether a moment to realize the rabbit had inadvertently touched Nick’s fur where the Nighthowler pellet had hit him.

Nick recovered, and they warily began circling the pit, but something about their postures was odd. The fox stopped and sniffed, his eyes glazed over, and the rabbit screamed before she leapt and knocked him to the ground. They wrestled for a few moments, the only sounds they made were snarls and growls, punctuated by the occasional grunt and tearing of clothes until…

Bellwether’s mocking sneer turned to a look of horror, her mouth silently forming a single word:  _ No…….. _

The fox and the rabbit were rutting right in front of her, and she couldn’t look away. Bellwether stared, openmouthed and transfixed, a low guttural noise and the heavy wheeze of her breathing the only sounds she made.

 

***

 

“She’d been standing there for about ten minutes when Chief Bogo arrived with a few officers. The first thing Bellwether did when the Chief nudged her was chomp down on his arm, and she wouldn’t let go until one of the officers tasered her.” Nick continued speaking as they walked back into the waiting room. “The Nighthowler formula affects prey very differently than it does predators. Or at least rabbits, anyway. Predators go savage, and Judy reverted to her, uhh... more primitive bunny nature. I’m fairly certain Bellwether found our display… arousing, for lack of a better word. She hated predators so much, and her little twisted brain just couldn’t deal with it.”

Sal looked at Nick incredulously. “Are you messing with me?”

“Not at all.”

“So you aren’t just telling me another story?”

Nick raised a paw. “Scout’s honor.” They walked across the waiting room and were silent for a few moments as Sal digested what he’d heard. They sat down and Nick said, “I realize we were both under the influence of Nighthowler, but it took me a long time to forgive myself, even though Judy forgave me right away. And to be fair, it was obvious from the camera footage that, uhh, we were both willing participants, especially after I got a whiff of her.”

“So then what happened?”

“Nothing. I remember how hard it was for her to tell me…” Nick trailed off, a distant look in his eyes, until he remembered Sal was patiently sitting next to him, waiting to hear more. “Afterwards, Judy expressed an interest in a relationship. She’d been attracted to me even before the museum, but like an idiot I turned her down, though I felt the same way. I went to the academy, became her partner at the ZPD, and we spent the better part of a year avoiding talking about it and pretending like nothing had happened. Until we took that first trip to Olvido Bay, and finally ended our mutual pining.” Nick chuckled. “Like so many things in our relationship, I guess I got a do-over there too. I never would have thought getting second chances could be so painful…”

Nick trailed off and Sal said, “I don’t understand.”

“We went back to the hotel a few times, until...” Nick paused and his voice shook. “When was it… over ten years ago, I guess? Remember when she was stung by the jellyfish?”

Sal nodded and Nick was about to speak when his stomach growled. “Before I can finish, I need to get a bite to eat first. Lemme buy you something in the hospital cafeteria.”

“Sure. You can finally pay me back for all those years of free drinks with a donut.” The muskrat’s snarky tone made Nick laugh.

The cafeteria was mostly empty, so they grabbed something to eat and sat at a table in the corner. Nick picked at his food in silence, and Sal noticed how thin his friend was. After awhile, the fox spoke. “It turns out the Nighthowler didn’t just make Judy exceptionally randy. It also had some long term effects.” Nick tapped his forehead. “Up here. She was already having trouble remembering things after the museum, so much that it was affecting her job, but it got way worse after she was stung. I never did understand all the medical mumbo jumbo. Basically, the jellyfish toxin not only disrupted her memories after the museum, but also further damaged the parts of her brain that had been affected by the Nighthowler.  _ Anterograde amnesia  _ is what the doc called it. Know what that means?”

Sal said, “I think so. She can’t remember things?”

“Sorta. She remembers most of her old memories, but she has trouble forming new ones.”

“How far back can she remember?”

“Everything up until the museum just fine. After that, only bits and pieces. Some days are better than others.” Nick played with his napkin for a moment. “By the way, technically all those stories I told you weren’t lies. You know, about how she and I fell in love. I hoped she’d remember, if I only took her to the right place…” His voice was wistful, and he trailed off as he carefully smoothed his napkin.

Nick’s voice trembled when he spoke again. “The hardest part now is keeping her from going to work. Every single day, I have to tell her she’s on vacation, and that Chief Bogo forced her to take a break. That’s why we came to the hotel so often, especially last year. Things felt almost normal there, since nobody knew us and it was easier to maintain the facade. Here in Zootopia… well, it’s quite a bit harder to keep her from realizing something is wrong.”

Nick checked his phone, then held it out for Sal to see a video of Judy sleeping. “I know it’s kinda creepy, but I like to keep an eye on her, especially at night. Sometimes she wakes up and gets pretty upset if no one she knows is around. Speaking of which, I should get back, so her sister can take off for the evening.”

They tossed the remnants of their food in the trash and made their way back to the Psychiatric Wing.

“I’m so thankful for Judy’s family. I tried taking care of her all by myself, and it was slowly driving me crazy. At least I finally got smart and asked for their help.”

“Isn’t there anything the doctors can do for Judy?”

Nick shrugged. “Maybe someday. She spends most of her time here now, in a room that looks like that ratty little place she rented when she first came to Zootopia. They’re working on a few new therapy ideas, but,” he sighed, “I just gotta stay positive.”

When they reached the waiting room where Sal had found Nick earlier, a gray rabbit with amethyst eyes walked past the nurse’s station and headed towards them.

Nick greeted the rabbit. “Thanks Hazel, I appreciate it. This is my friend, Sal. Sal, this is Judy’s sister, Hazel.”

The rabbit nodded at the muskrat and hugged Nick as she spoke to him. “Call me if you need anything. Amos will be by in the morning to give you a break.” She turned to Sal and smiled. “Nice to meet you.”

Sal returned Hazel’s smile. Nick watched her leave, before he slouched against the wall and spoke in a somber voice. “Judy doesn’t remember that we’re married, but she tells me that she loves me for the first time nearly every day. On the days she doesn’t, I wonder what I did wrong to keep her from saying it, and on the days she does… well, let’s just say, it’s tough to maintain the initial enthusiasm I felt the first few hundred times.” Nick nervously rubbed his neck with one paw. “To her, every time we kiss, every time we’re intimate... it’s our first time, at least as far as she can remember.” Nick’s voice hitched and he shuddered before continuing, his voice almost a whisper. “What kind of monster gets tired of his wife always being so excited, or telling him nearly every day that she loves him for what she thinks is the first time?”

Sal hesitated a moment, before he consolingly put a paw on Nick’s arm.

 

_ It had to be brutal. I can’t even imagine what it was like. I asked him how he did it, day after day. Then he looked at me with the saddest smile I’ve ever seen. _

 

“Easy. Because I love her.”


	7. Bonus Addendum

A huge thanks to  theslackerking for allowing me to use the cover image and ittybittykittytittys for the final bonus picture of Bellwether (you can find them both on tumblr).

 

And last but certainly not least, a million thanks to my beta reader, Pixiestick_cc. Go read her stuff on AO3, it’s awesome!


End file.
